Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{5} \times 1\dfrac{3}{4} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{26}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{26 \times 7}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{182}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{91}{10}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{1}{10}$